gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City Bikers
Vice City Bikers |image = ViceCityBikers-GTAVC-members.jpg |size = |caption = Members of the Vice City Bikers |game = VC |game2 = VCS |locations = Downtown, Vice City |leader = Mitch Baker |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |enemies = Sharks Cholos Vance Crime Family (formerly) Patrol Invest Group Mendez Cartel Cubans (possibly/formerly/sometimes, for unknown reasons) |affiliations = Love Fist Vercetti Gang |colors = Black and grey |cars = Angel Freeway |weapons = Pistol Micro-SMG Scorpion (Business take-over only) |businesses = Protection racket Loan sharking Prostitution Smuggling Drugs Robbery |fronts = The Greasy Chopper Several Empire Buildings |members = Mitch Baker Cougar Harris Mint Zeppelin }} The Vice City Bikers is a motorcycle club in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Simply put, they are "the biggest family of misfits, outcasts and badasses" as quoted by their leader, "Big" Mitch Baker. A group of stereotypical bikers, they wear leather, give off a gruff, tough persona, have long beards and hair, wear biker attire and ride chopper style motorcycles. They are the only gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories to ride motorcycles. Circa 1986, they are one of only two gangs - the other being the Cubans - that Tommy Vercetti opens relations without forcibly taking it over. Kent Paul gives Tommy a call that Love Fist won't start the concert without protection. During the first mission, Mitch Baker gives him a race to prove his skill with Cougar and Zeppelin. Right after that, Tommy gets anxious and demands Baker protect Love Fist, but Baker responds to him that this is about family and not just a battle. On his second mission, Baker tells Tommy to wreak havoc in Downtown. On his last mission, Baker (who is playing a pinball machine) tells Tommy that he must steal back his bike from the Streetwannabes and then take it back to The Greasy Chopper bar. Right after that, Mitch calls Tommy to confirm that he has given some protection for the Love Fist concert. This indicates that Tommy is now a member, as Mitch told him that they only do favors for their own, and a beta outfit entitled MC Tommy exists. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Vice City Bikers are revealed to be a large criminal organisation owning several businesses in Downtown Vice City and Vice Point. They appear to be at war with other local gangs the Streetwannabe's and Cholos for Empire sites. In 1984, during Victor Vance's takeover, the Bikers were ultimately forced into hiding controlling a very small part of south Downtown where their base of operations is run out of The Greasy Chopper. They also apparently run some kind of business out of the Moist Palms Hotel as they can be found there in GTA Vice City during rampages and in the mission Taking the Fall in GTA Vice City Stories. Their favorite radio stations are V-Rock and Vice City For Lovers. Influence The Hells Angels motorcycle club is the inspiration for the gang, as they are later hired as security for a concert of the hair metal band Love Fist. This is an obvious reference to the disastrous Rolling Stones' show at Altamont, where Hells Angels were hired as security and an Angel stabbed a member of the crowd. They are heavily influenced by Neo-Nazi culture, with some of them have Eisernes Kreuz (Iron Cross) tattoos on their shoulders, as well as wearing Pickelhaubes. Known Territory as of 1986 *'The Greasy Chopper' - Motor bar, possible informal Club House, Big Mitch Baker's favorite hangout. *'Moist Palms Hotel' - Possibly extorted by the club as many members can be seen outside. *'Pole Position' - Two members can be seen sitting at the table with the heavier set girl dancing on it. Members *Mitch Baker - Boss *Cougar - Enforcer *Zeppelin - Enforcer *Harris Mint - Enforcer Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Snitch Hitch *Hostile Takeover *High Wire *Taking the Fall ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Alloy Wheels of Steel *Messing with the Man *Hog Tied Gallery MitchBaker-GTAVC.jpg|The gang's leader, Mitch Baker. Cougar-GTAVC.jpg|Cougar in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Zeppelin-GTAVC.jpg|Zeppelin in GTA: Vice City. Angel-GTAVC-front.jpg|The gang's Angel in GTA: Vice City. BikerAngel-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The gang's Angel in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Greasy Chopper VC.jpg|The Greasy Chopper in GTA: Vice City. ViceCityBikers-GTAVCS-members.png|Members of the gang in GTA: Vice City Stories. Trivia *Although members of the gang do not usually appear during normal free-roaming in GTA: Vice City, there will always be a stationary member wearing body armor outside the Greasy Chopper Bar. He will fight if provoked in melee, but will run away if he hears a gunshot or gets hit. He can be killed anytime but will always respawn. *Except for the stationary member, the three members in Alloy Wheels of Steel and the groups of Bikers appearing in Rampages in GTA: Vice City, members of the Biker gang rarely spawn during freeroam. Sometimes one or two can be seen riding a motorbike in the area south of Downtown. If spawned with mods, the Bikers will not band together like other gang members, but will act as regular pedestrians. *Members of the Vercetti Gang will shoot at Bikers but only if the Bikers stay too long in their line of sight. The Bikers will then usually speed away on their motorbikes or run away. *In GTA VCS, after Victor has took over their empire buildings, they will be neutral to him. They won't attack your businesses any more. The gang will also cease attacking the Vance crime family members. *Later in the game, the bikers become a rare sight as they can only be encountered in Rampages. *Some of them also appear as enemies in the Protection Racket missions where they try to take over Vic's stores and he must stop them from destroying the stores. *In GTA VCS, the Bikers sometimes attack the Cubans for unknown reasons, either by accident or on purpose. It is not known why they do this. However, this situation is rare and there are no true hostility between the two gangs (though the two gangs meet rarely as the Cubans are located in Little Havana while the Bikers are located in Downtown). Navigation ar:راكبو دراجات مدينة فايس es:Moteros de Vice City ru:Байкеры Вайс-Сити Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club Category:Gangs